on aime tous un jour
by Aurelie Malfoy
Summary: petit os lors du bal de noël avec Hermione et une certaine personne ...


Petit os qui m'est venu en vacance au bord de la piscine. La chanson qui se trouve dans cet os est « on aime tous un jour » de la comédie musical cendrillon. Bonne lecture à tous.

En ce mois de décembre, tout le parc de Poudlard était recouvert de neige, même chose pour ce qui était du château. en ce mois de décembre, nous étions plus précisément le 24, veille de noël. Un bal avait été organisé par les préfets en chefs qui ne sont autre qu'Hermione Granger: élève de 17 ans dans la maison de Griffondore et de Drago Malfoy: élève de 17 ans également mais lui venait de la maison Serpentard.  
>Ils avaient fait du beau travail. Tout était en blanc et en argenté, de la neige tombait du plafond magique de la grande salle, des sapins longeaient les murs et ceux-ci étaient décorés avec des <span>boules argentées<span> et transparantes. Tout était vraiment parfait.  
>Hermione, pour cette occasion, portait <span>une robe blanche-argenté bustier<span> avec des paillettes qui tombait jusque par terre. Elle avait fait un chignon compliqué et y avait insérées despetites roses blanches. Et niveau maquillage, il était très simple et discret. Elle avait des escaprin transparent et avait un collier de perle et les boucle d'oreilles qui allaient avec.  
>La soirée bâtait son plain et Hermione venu seul au bal, décida de sortit dans le parc, car un slow passait à ce moment là.<br>Elle commença à faire quelques pas et entama une chanson.

_**Tout peu changer tout a coup,**_  
><em><strong>Une histoire commencée malgré tout,<strong>_  
><em><strong>On ressent,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Comme un rendez vous,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Une route à suivre,<strong>_

_**Même si je ne suis personne,**_  
><em><strong>Je saurais lui rendre ce qu'il me donne,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Un peu de rêve dans ma vie,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Une éclaircie,<strong>_

Elle avança jusqu'à un arbre, où un banc s'y trouvait. Par chance, celui-ci n'avait pas de neige dessus et elle s'assaillait.

_**Refrain :**_  
><em><strong>Comme je suis,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suis- je assez bien pour lui,<strong>_  
><em><strong>M'aimerais- t-il,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Moi qui ne connaît pas l'amour,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Est- il vrai que l'on aime tous un jour,<strong>_

_**Changer de vie, de décors**_  
><em><strong>S'il est permis de rêver encore,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nos destins pourraient-il, changer ainsi,<strong>_  
><em><strong>En une seule nuit,<strong>_

Ce qu'elle ignora, c'est qu'elle fut suivie par quelqu'un. Cette personne se cacha dans les buissons et entendait la chanson que chantait Hermione.

_**Refrain :**_  
><em><strong>Comme je suis,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suis- je assez bien pour lui,<strong>_  
><em><strong>M'aimerais- t-il,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Moi qui ne connaît pas l'amour,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tant de regard l'entoure,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Est- il vrai que l'on aime tous un jour,<strong>_

_**Il n'est pas fait pour moi,**_  
><em><strong>Il faudrait m'y faire,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Comment croire en nous,<strong>_  
><em><strong>S'il me voit un jour comme je suis,<strong>_

Hermione avait les larme aux yeux quand elle finit la chanson.

_**Suis-je assez bien pour lui,**_  
><em><strong>Etait- ce écrit, ( était- ce écrit)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Serait- ce l'amour ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Moi j'y crois,<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'y ai peut être droit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rêver même si,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rêver de nous,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et qu'on aime tous un jour.<strong>_

-De toute manière, c'est un amour impossible. Qui voudrait d'une sang-de-bourbe, miss je sais tout ?

L'homme qui se trouvait caché la regarda avec un regard remplis d'amour.

-moi ça ne me dérange pas. L'homme avait murmurée cette phrase mais malgré tout, Hermione l'entendit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne.

-Sûrement mon imagination.

Elle quitta le banc pour retourner dans la grande salle et clôturer le bal en dansant une valse avec Drago, tradition oblige.  
>L'homme était sortit de sa cachète et remarqua qu'une rose blanche se trouvait sur le banc. Il la prit délicatement et la huma. Il la mit sur sa cape et retourna au château. Quand il arriva à la grande salle, le bal se finissait. Il avait dans son champ de vision le visage de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Quand il voulu s'approcher d'elle, cette dernière se retourna. Quand elle le vit, la première chose qu'elle remarqua c'était la rose blanche.<p>

Ainsi il savait. Prise de panique, elle se faufila dans la foule pour sortir au plus vite de la grande salle_._ L'homme qui l'avait remarqué, la suivait. Il la trouva près des grands escaliers.

-Hermione...

Elle se stoppa et se retourna.

-C'était vous tout à l'heure? Qui aviez répondus à ma question?

-Oui tout à fait. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dis.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. L'homme qu'elle aimait l'aimait en retour.

-Je...

Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à répondre, il s'approcha d'elle et pausa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune fille qui répondit au baisé.

-Severus...


End file.
